Track circuits for railroad tracks require electrical cables or wires connected to the rails such as rail bonds. These cables or wires often must extend along the rails from one location to another. If they are loose or extend beyond the rail base edge they may become entangled or be pulled loose. They may also get in the way of track maintenance or resurfacing machinery which straddles the rails. Accordingly there is a need for an easily installed clip in which wires or cables may readily be inserted and which maintain such wires or cables neatly parallel to and within the rail base edge. The clip should also firmly grip the rail without damaging the rail when inserted.